La historia jamás contada
by Ulises The Skrill
Summary: Porque toda historia tiene dos versiones, pero no todo es lo que parece no siempre lo bueno es lo correcto ni lo justo. Soy muy nuevo pero pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Es un AU con muchos personajes de la mitología griega y otros son creados por mi. Bueno espero les agrade es algo corto soy nuevo, y para evitar posibles problemas legales Saint Seiya es legalmente propiedad de Toei animation, y Masami Kurumada

CAPITULO 1 LA LLEGADA DE LA REINA

En la última guerra santa tras la pelea con Hades los campos elíseos se empezaban a derrumbar al igual que el resto del inframundo junto con la isla de los bienaventurados y el tártaro.

Mientras en el Olimpo, un templo lleno de vida con demasiadas plantas, dentro de este lugar se encontraban dos diosas y dos niñas las cuales jugaban con varias ninfas una diosa tenía un aspecto más maduro, con una altura de 1.70, de pelo café recogido en una coleta y la otra diosa tenía el cabello castaño, unos hermosos ojos verdes, un tono de piel moreno muy claro, un aspecto joven de 25 años pero con un anillo de matrimonio en la mano derecha, la niña mayor tenía una edad de 5 años y la menor tenía 3 años .

De pronto la diosa más joven se paró de golpe al sentir el cosmos de su esposo debilitarse, volteo a ver a su madre con una mirada de preocupación pues la joven diosa mantiene una conversación con su madre por su estado débil sin embargo su madre asintió en señal de aprobación.

En cuanto vio la aprobación de su madre habló a sus hijas y les dijo- Niñas voy con su padre no se preocupen-pues ellas también sintieron lo mismo que su madre obedezcan a su abuela, no tardare.- Las dos asintieron y le dieron un abrazo, seguido de eso Perséfone encendió su cosmo y desapareció.

Deméter tras observar lo sucedido, ordenó a las ninfas cuidar a las niñas mientras se dirigía al templo de Zeus.

Perséfone apareció en el inframundo, busco con la mirada a su esposo pudo sentir el débil cosmos de Hades y corrió enseguida a buscarlo, al llegar se encontró con la imagen mas traumante que pudo haber visto. Era Hades que estaba en el suelo con el cetro de Athena enterrado en el pecho.

Soltó un grito mudo y se arrodillo tomo el rostro de su amado lo intentó levantar pero Hades le tomo la mano con la que sujetaba su rostro y le dijo.

-Debes tomar el control antes que sea demasiado tarde.-

Ella no dijo nada solo asintió con sus ojos llorosos. Se levantó y encendió su cosmos levantó su mano y abrió el portal hacia el inframundo una vez hay sus ojos y su cuerpo entero brillaron con su cosmos divino y de repente todo el inframundo volvió a su lugar sin embargo hubo un lugar que se debilitó mucho era el tártaro.

Sintió temor pues hubo varios cosmos que estaban despertando, intento volverlos a dormir sin mucho éxito pero dos cosmos más le apoyaron eran los dioses gemelos y su esposo que venía recargado en los hombros de los dioses gemelos ya sin el cetro de Athena.

Los cosmos del tártaro se desvanecieron, a excepción de uno que resultó salir disparado de ese lugar en dirección hacia la tierra.

Perséfone miró por un momento el cosmos como se alejaba después solo murmullo.- Maldición- ayudó a su esposo a que este se sentara en su trono después con su cosmo lo ayudó a curarse.

Mientras este le hacía una señal a los dioses gemelos para que se retiraran.-Supongo que ahora estás decepcionada.- comentó Hades avergonzado.

-No, es asi.-respondió Perséfone, Hades la volteo a ver confundido.- A lo que me refiero es que no fue muy listo volver a iniciar la guerra santa, sabiendo que no tienes todo tu poder cuando no estoy en el inframundo y los espectros tampoco tienen todo su poder.-

Después de que Perséfone terminara de curarlo regresaron los dioses gemelos con un collar de cuencas.

Mi señora esto lo encontramos cerca de los restos del muro de lo lamentos.-dijo Hypnos.

Mientras tanto en el olimpo para ser precisos en el templo de Zeus estaba entrando Deméter más furiosa que nunca brillaba con ese cosmos verde que la caracterizaba.

Zeus enseguida se paró para recibirla como era debido enseguida iba Hera sin embargo se frenaron de golpe al oír lo que dijo Deméter.- Zeus! tenemos que hablar de lo que tu hija Athena está haciendo en la tierra y lo que casi hace en el inframundo.-

Por su lado Hera solo siguió caminando se paro enfrente de su hermana y le dijo.- Suerte hermana.- Deméter solo asintió.

Zeus por su parte se sentó en su trono y contesto.- ¿Y ahora qué hizo?-

Deméter empezó a hablar.- Solo ha permitido que los humanos destruyen miles de lugares con sus guerras, que nos costó a Kore y a mi crear, también la destrucción de los templos de varias dioses por parte de sus humanos, invadir los reinos de Poseidón y Hades y por si eso no fuera poco estuvo a punto de hacer inmortales a los humanos pues estuvo a punto de destruir el inframundo, además de liberar a los titanes que se encuentran prisioneros en el tártaro, si no hubiera sido por Kore ahorita Cronos y los titanes ya estuvieran en camino hacia el olimpo.-

Zeus en cuanto escuchó de hacer inmortales a los humanos abrió los ojos, pero cuando escucho lo de Cronos y los titanes se paró de su trono furioso y gritó.- ¡Esta niña ha ido demasiado lejos! Pero me va a escuchar te lo juro.-sentenció Zeus.

-No jures nada! pues tu hija siempre saldrá librada, exijo que se le haga un juicio y que las jueces sean Temis y Némesis, para que se haga justicia.-contestó Deméter.

Zeus solo miro el rostro decisivo de Deméter, cuando iba a negar entró Hera diciendo.-Parece que el rey de los dioses no puede controlar a su hija y mucho menos castigarla.-

-Tu no te metas Hera esto no te incumbe.-contestó Zeus.

Pero Hera no cedió y continuó.- Sabes que no puedes negar ese tipo de juicios si dos dioses lo exigen, así que también exijo un juicio hacia Athena.-

Zeus no pudo creer lo que escuchaba pero sabía que Hera tenia razon asi que mando a llamar a Hermes y cuando este llego, le dijo.- Ve a la tierra y dile Athena que venga lo mas rapido posible.- finalizó Zeus con un semblante serio y colérico, Hermes solo asintió y cuando iba a desaparecer lo interrumpió Deméter.- Después de eso, ¿puedes ir con Hades y Kore para que ambos también vengan?.- pidió de forma amable.

Hermes se quedó extrañado solo dijo.-Si.- enseguida de eso desaparecio.

Bueno pues eso es todo por este capitulo cualquier consejo critica (sin groserías) tomatazos son bien recibidos bueno lo ultimo no.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno pues he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Esperó les guste y comenten en cuanto al comentario en anónimo muchas gracias y si eh tenido siempre ese ligero problema con las comas esperó poder corregirlo XD y muchas gracias ojala pudieras decirme que debo pulir XD

Como último Saint Seiya es legalmente propiedad de Toei animation, y Masami Kurumada

CAPÍTULO 2: EL JUICIO PARTE I

Saori cuidaba de Seiya afuera de la mansión Kido una vez que habían regresado del inframundo, cuando salía con sus caballeros se veía llena de satisfacción pues al fin las personas ya no tendrían que sufrir después de la muerte aunque posiblemente se afectaría el ciclo natural de la vida ya que sus caballeros derrotaron al dios de la muerte sin violencia y a su hermano gemelo pero eso era lo que creía Saori.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Hermes quien inmediatamente transmitió el mensaje que le había dado Zeus sin saludar.- Athena, Zeus te mando a llamar y esta muy furioso, ¿que has hecho ?-

-Solo he vencido a Hades en los campos elíseos, pero mi caballero pagó el precio de la victoria.- dijo señalando a Seiya.

Hermes estaba completamente estupefacto.- Athena lo que has hecho fue un gran error, Hades no debe de ser enfrentado en su reino, si, no hay quien lo gobierno y lo controle, ¿Pandora se quedó a cargo ? ¿O los dioses gemelos?-

-Ahora que preguntas por pandora recuerdo haberla visto por última vez al principio del templo de Hades, y los dioses gemelos fueron derrotados por mis caballeros.- Contestó Athena.

-¿Tu los encerraste en alguna especie de trampa como a Poseidón?- preguntó Hermes

-En realidad no, ¿porque?- Athena estaba más que confundida.

Hermes por su parte solo dijo.- Apresúrate a ir con Zeus.- y enseguida de eso desaparecio.

Saori asintió y se dirigió a Seiya, lo llevó a la mansión y llamó a unas sirvientas y les dijo que lo cuidarán, después salió al jardín encendió su cosmo y desapareció.

Mientras en Cocytos en el castillo de Hades, este reconoció el collar de cuencas y frunció el ceño en clara señal de un enojo pero no dijo nada, Perséfone lo vio, pero miró el collar extrañada y sintió un cosmos provenir de el collar.

-Porque este collar emana un cosmos muy familiar, como el de los espectros.- Perséfone miró el lugar y volteo la mirada hacia Hades y dijo.- ¿Y los espectros donde se encuentran? -

-Mi señora vera...- Comenzó a decir Thanatos pero fue silenciado por Hades.- No hace falta Thanatos Perséfone ven conmigo por favor.- Tras decir eso Hades le extendió su mano y Perséfone la acepto.

Iban caminando por el castillo de Hades en dirección hacia el muro de los lamentos en el trayecto Hades le explicó todo lo que sucedió en las anteriores guerras santas, cuando este terminó Perséfone tomó la palabra- ¿Entonces en esta guerra como Athena bajó al inframundo, las almas de los espectros no pueden salir de ese collar, como en las previas guerras que fueron sellados en algún lugar de la tierra pero sus almas si podían regresar al inframundo?.-

Hades solo asintió.

-¿Pero como Hypnos y Thanatos no sellaron sus almas? - Preguntó Perséfone con mucha curiosidad.

-Porque pelearon contra caballeros con armaduras divinas, pero estos no contaban con un lugar donde ser encerrados como Poseidón.- Respondió Hades con un aire de seriedad.- Además que se confiaron demasiado.- finalizó Hades.

-Al parecer no fueron los únicos que se confiaron.- Lo reprendió su reina, Hades solo la miró extrañado.- Si sabias que el poder del inframundo está dividido y que solo tienes la mitad, bueno ya ni la mitad pues también nuestras hijas poseen poder en este lugar, y los espectros tienen su poder del inframundo es por eso que pasaron tan sencillo los caballeros de Athena si hubiéramos estado los dos cuando vinieron no hubieran sido capaz siquiera de avanzar de la primer prisión sin importar si fueran dorados o de bronce con armaduras divinas.- Sentenció Perséfone

Hades se quedó atónito y boquiabierto, pues nunca la había escuchado a su reina de ese modo, pero para evitar que su reina lo viera así le pregunto de las niñas.-¿Por cierto dónde dejaste a las niñas?-

-Con mi madre.-Perséfone contestó con una naturalidad como si fuese cualquier cosa mientras miraba el gran agujero en el muro de los lamentos y ambos sintieron un cosmos desvanecerse era el de Minos, ninguno dijo nada pero Perséfone se abrazó fuertemente de Hades y soltó un sollozo el juez más fuerte y justo había sido llevado a una trampa pues entró al camino destinado para los dioses sin ninguna protección divina.-Ya no es posible traerlo de vuelta, ni para nosotros que somos los que gobernamos a los muertos.-Dijo entre sollozos Perséfone.

Hades la abrazó pero no podía decir nada, no lo podía creer entre todos sus sirvientes sus más cercanos eran los tres jueces y los dioses gemelos.

Pero Hermes apareció de repente sacando a Hades de su estado de trance, el rey del inframundo solo se limitó a decir.-Genial ahora que querrán en el olimpo.-

Perséfone se incorpora y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- Perdón si interrumpo algo pero Démeter los mandó a llamar a los dos sin excusa.- Dijo Hermes.

Bueno para Hades ya eran demasiadas sorpresas en un solo día, así que solo contestó.- Está bien.- y se adentro en uno de los pasillos de su castillo

En cambio Perséfone dio las gracias y Hermes desapareció. La reina del inframundo buscó a los dioses gemelos para informarles que iría con Hades al olimpo.

-Así que necesito que cuiden del inframundo y también de Hades pues aún sigue débil.- Les explicó Perséfone.- Ya solo falta un mes para que pueda volver junto con Macaria y Melinoe.- Susurró Perséfone casi para sí misma.

-Claro no se preocupe señora Perséfone.- Dijo Hypnos aparentando no haber escuchado lo último.

-Hypnos cuantas veces te tengo que decir, que me digas solo Perséfone, nada de mi señora, ni de mi reina, mucho menos mi diosa.-Le reprendió Perséfone.

Pero si Hades nos escucha decirle así nos encerrará en el tártaro o peor nos mata incluso a mi que soy el dios de la muerte.-Bromeó Thanatos, y los tres soltaron pequeñas risas.

Sin embargo las risas desaparecieron cuando Hades entró furioso gritando y maldiciendo.- ¡Esa maldita!, como se atrevió a robar mi casco pero esto no se quedará así.-

-Hades, mi amor, tranquilo, mejor vayamos con mi madre para ver porque nos mandó a llamar.-Lo calmó Perséfone.

Hades suspiró resignado, después tomó la mano de su esposa, ambos encendieron sus cosmos y desaparecieron.

En el olimpo Zeus estaba afuera del templo de Temis donde se ejecutaría el juicio de Athena, al parecer todos los dioses se enteraron pues en el lugar llegaron deidades que nunca tuvieron algún problema con Athena, pero querían ver cómo era enjuiciada y castigada la hija favorita de Zeus sin que este pudiera intervenir, era un espectáculo único.

Cerca de unos árboles se encontraban Démeter y Hera, conversando sobre lo sucedido en el templo de Zeus.

-¿Porque me apoyaste pensé que querías a Athena?- Preguntó Démeter.

-No te confundas, si la quiero pero cada era que desciende vuelve más prepotente, quiere humillar a los demás dioses, incluso ha querido ordenarme como si fuera una de sus sirvientes en su "santuario" de la tierra.-Contestó Hera.

De repente un cosmos bastante familiar apareció, como si la hubieran querido invocar, apareció Athena, corrió hacia Zeus, este la llevó al interior del templo mientras explicaba porque la había mandado a llamar.

Se hicieron presentes muchos murmullos, en cuanto Athena y Zeus entraron al templo.

Después de eso, dos cosmos más llegaron, eran los reyes del inframundo, Hades parecía bastante furioso, mientras que Perséfone solo observó a todos los dioses y buscó a su madre con la mirada, cuando la observó, Démeter ya iba hacia donde se encontraban ella y Hades.

-Mi pequeña Kore, que bueno que estas bien.- La abrazó, al grado de casi asfixiarla.

-Bueno si sigues abrazándola así no quedará nada de mi reina.-Dijo Hades con tono sarcástico y siguió.-¿dime Démeter porque nos mandaste a llamar y porque hay tantos dioses?.- Preguntó Hades.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Hades, pues verás exigí un juicio en contra de Athena por sus recientes acciones en la Tierra y cuando Zeus iba a negar Hera me apoyó y por las reglas de los dioses sabes que ya no se puede negar una vez que dos dioses exigen un juicio, entonces se acordó que Temis y Némesis serán las que juzgarán a Athena.-Finalizó Démeter.

Hades no lo podía creer al igual que Perséfone, pero los tres entraron al templo observaron a Athena y Zeus sentados hasta el frente y en el fondo dos figuras encapuchadas con una capa blanca la del lado izquierdo y una capa negra la del lado derecho sentadas detrás de un escritorio.

Chan, Chan, Chan. (música dramática de fondo)

No me maten xD, esperó comenten para publicar más rápido o hacer mas largos los capítulos.  
Nuevamente críticas, consejos y opiniones serán bien recibidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que esté entre ( ) seran notas del autor

Bueno muchas gracias por el segundo review y espero les guste, como ya saben Saint Seiya es de Toei Animation y Masami Kurumada. La historia es legalmente mía.

CAPÍTULO: 3 EL JUICIO PARTE II

Démeter, Perséfone y Hades caminaron hasta el final del templo y se sentaron al otro extremo de la mesa donde se encontraba Athena.

-Hades, necesito que te sientes conmigo, como representante.- Le dijo Démeter a último no tuvo más opción y asintió de mala gana.

Las dos sombras encendieron su cosmos y dijeron al unísono sin poder diferenciar las voces.-Muy bien dará comienzo el juicio de Athena, que fue solicitado por Démeter y Hera, pero antes tanto Athena como Démeter, deberán de decir quien es Temis y quien Némesis, para esto solo tendrán una oportunidad, pueden consultarlo con sus respectivos representantes, piensen y escojan con sabiduría, cuando tengan su respuesta, solo dirán: ya y esperaran a que demos indicaciones .- Finalizaron ambas voces al mismo tiempo.

\- Disculpen, ¿que sentido tiene esto?- Preguntó Zeus.

-Todo será revelado en su debido tiempo, Dios de dioses.- Contestaron ambas voces.

Zeus solo se sentó. Athena dijo- Que tontería es demasiado fácil, Temis es la que tiene la capucha blanca, por ser la del buen consejo y Némesis la del lado derecho con la capa negra, como contraparte de Temis.- Finalizó Athena.

-Tal parece que opinamos lo mismo, ¿entonces esa es la respuesta definitiva?- Preguntó Zeus, a lo que Athena solo asintió y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla cruzando los brazos de forma confiada y segura.

Zeus solo se paró y dijo.- Ya.- amabas sombras asintieron y después anotaron algo en unas hojas, Zeus por su parte solo se sentó.

Mientras Démeter le había dicho lo mismo a Hades, pero este no opinó lo mismo.

-No se que tenga que ver con el juicio, pero puede ser una trampa, además juntaron sus cosmos para que no las podamos distinguir y el color de su capucha, pero recuerda la justicia no tiene color, pero ellas sí tienen un lugar específico.- Dijo Hades.

Démeter hizo memoria y dijo.- Claro! ellas siempre han escogido un lugar, aunque no un color.- Hades asintió, se paró y dijo- Ya.-

De nuevo las diosas de la justicia hablaron con una misma voz.- Ahora la parte demandante osea Athena y Zeus dirán su respuesta, después Démeter y Hades harán lo mismo.- Finalizaron ambas deidades.

Zeus se paró firmemente y dijo.- Nuestra respuesta es que Temis es la de la capucha blanca y Némesis la de la capucha negra.- Finalizó Zeus.

-Esta bien, tu turno Hades.- Ordenaron las deidades, señalando al mencionado.

Hades se paró, y respondió.- Nosotros creemos que Temis es la del lado derecho, con la capucha de color negro y Némesis obviamente la del lado izquierdo, con su capa blanca.-

Muchos dioses murmuraron por lo dicho por el rey del inframundo, pero todos callaron cuando las diosas se pusieron de pie y se destaparon los rostros, todos quedaron boquiabiertos, pues nadie lo esperaba.

-Esto fue para ver quien es realmente justo.-Dijo Némesis.

-Todos de pie para dar inicio al juicio de Athena.-Dijeron las dos diosas y todos se pararon sin excepción.- Bueno revisemos los crímenes de que se le acusan: **(la forma de en listar-los será con un *)**

*Destrucción de varios templos a manos de los mortales

*Invasión de los reinos de Poseidon y Hades.

*Alteración del orden natural.

*Intentó otorgar la inmortalidad a los humanos.

*Intento de destruir el inframundo.

*Encerrar a Poseidon en un jarrón.

*Liberar a Cronos y los titanes que se encuentran en el tártaro.

-Algo más, ¿que se quiera agregar?- Preguntó Temis.

-Si, su señoría.- Contestó Hades.- Robar el casco de invisibilidad que se encontraba en mi castillo.-Finalizó Hades.

Prosiguió Perséfone.-También de que un Titan si escapó del tártaro, sellar el alma de los espectros, matar al juez Minos de Griffo, al llevarlo al camino destinado para los dioses, destruir el muro de los lamentos.-

-¿Escribiste eso Némesis?- Preguntó Temis, la otra diosa asintió.

-Athena, ¿Qué fue lo que te impulsó a invadir los reinos de Poseidon y Hades?-Preguntó Némesis.

Athena empezó-Pues verá primero que nada quiero decir que ellos también invadieron mi reino y...- Fue interrumpida por Némesis.- Primero contesté lo que se le pide y en segunda la tierra es reino de todos los dioses, al igual que los humanos, nosotros decidimos si viven o mueren, ¿entendido?-Sentenció Némesis.

-Si, pues los invadí, porque ellos me declararon la guerra primero y Poseidón me secuestró, al igual que Hades...- Fue interrumpida por Hades.- Objeción señoría, ella invadió mi reino con el caballero dorado de Virgo, y me atacaron en mi propio reino.- Finalizó Hades.

Perséfone, estaba sentada detrás de su esposo y su madre, se acercó a Hades y le susurró al oído.- Cuando acabe esto, me explicaras eso de que secuestraste a Athena.- dicho eso se incorpora en su asiento y Hades tragó pesado.

-¿Parece que son muy importantes tus caballeros, no es así Athena?-Preguntó Temis.

-Si, sin ellos no hubiera podido ganarles a los demás dioses.-Contestó Athena.

-Interesante...- dijeron al unísono Temis y Némesis.

Temis estaba dibujando algo en unas hojas, Némesis miró de reojo su dibujo y vio que Athena estaba encerrada en una prisión y Némesis pensó. " _y dicen que yo soy la del castigo cruel, bueno aunque si lo merece"_

Tras dos horas de escuchar las versiones de Athena y Hades, Temis y Némesis ordenaron todos en la corte que salieran del templo en lo que tomaban un descanso y decidir el veredicto.

-¿Y cual es tu veredicto Némesis?-Preguntó Temis.

-El mismo que el tuyo.- Contestó Némesis.

Temis se quedó perpleja.- ¿como sabes cual es mi...- la interrumpió Némesis.- Tu dibujo, daaa.- contestó de forma sarcástica.

-Como sea, y ¿cuál será el castigo?-Preguntó Temis.

-Pues bueno yo creo, que la obliguemos a que libere las almas de los espectros y la de poseidón, aunque también quitarle a sus caballeros.- Dijo Némesis con una mirada de diversión.

-No suena mal, pero ¿solo esos cinco que sobrevivieron o también a los otros doce?-Preguntó Temis.

-Creo que sería divertido, esto...- Némesis empezó a contarle el plan a Temis, la cual escuchaba atenta y quedó fascinada.

Tras media hora, los demás dioses volvieron a entrar al templo de Temis.

-Hemos encontrado a Athena culpable, de los actos que se le acusan y su sentencia es de dos mil años sin intervenir en los sucesos de la Tierra.-Dijo Temis pero fue interrumpida.

-Que! esto es una atrocidad!-Gritaron coléricos Athena y Zeus al mismo tiempo.

\- Silencio!.- Gritó Temis.- Señor Zeus le informo que no puede evitar el castigo y si no se controla acompañará a Cronos un milenio en el tá ó Temis.

-Como castigos el principal, quitar el sello a las almas de los espectros y de Poseidon, el otro castigo será que sus caballeros de bronce, se les cambian los recuerdos y se les quitará el cosmos que poseen, como si nunca hubieran sido caballeros, Hades tu decidirás cuando matarlos.- el mencionado asintió con mucho entusiasmo.

Prosiguió Némesis-Athena el santuario ya no te pertenece, en el sentido de que Hades podrá escoger a 5 caballeros dorados que le serán fieles, si en dado caso más signos se les unen, esos caballeros y sus armaduras servirán al dios del inframundo, tu Athena podrás escoger 5 y dos nosotras, así que Hades tienes la suerte de escoger primero. -Finalizó Némesis.

-Bien, pero déjenme consultarlo con mi reina.-Contestó Hades, ambas diosas asintieron.

Perséfone avanzó y entre los dos decidieron que signos escogerían, pasaron al frente y en una especie de rueda con botones, donde estaban los doce signos, escogieron 5 y como señal de que ya no servirán a Athena, la letra H de Hades, apareció al lado del signo.

-¿Están seguros de esos signos?-Pregunto Temis, tanto Hades como Perséfone asintieron.

-Bien, es tu turno Athena escoge 5.-Dijo Némesis, Athena igualmente paso al frente y seleccionó 5 esta vez, la letra A del lado del signo.

-Los que portarán estos signos, son libres de defender a quien quiera, pero una vez que cambien no hay forma de cambiar, hasta el siguiente descendiente, quien tenga a los doce signos, será el que se quedará con los caballeros dorados.- Dijo Temis.

-Pero nosotras también tenemos dos signos de nuestro lado, así que podemos tener una probabilidad , de que los dorados nos sirvan a nosotras.- Finalizó Némesis.

-Athena si rompes alguna regla serás encerrada en el tártaro.- Dijeron al unísono, con sus cosmos ardiendo de forma violenta.

* * *

(música de final de capitulo, como la de la saga de Hades) ¿Quienes serán los signos que escogieron los dioses del inframundo? ¿Athena sufrirá mucho? ¿habrá violencia en el fic? todo esto y más, así que no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de LHJC ( la forma abreviada XD)

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero y les haya gustado, quiero decir que esperó mas reviews ok no pero a partir de este capítulo ya la mención de dioses y/o aparición será casi nula, pues los siguientes capítulos aparecerán los caballeros dorados, pero no los del clásico así que quiero saber como le gustaría conocerlos por individual o ir dando sus historia o partes de su historia a lo largo del fic, sería bueno un PM o un review diciendo su opinión o un mensaje en mi Face.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, he traído un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, antes que nada quien sea super fan de los bronceados y no les guste verlos morir o leer entonces no lo lean, no es como si fuera un capítulo violento, pero no quiero que reclamen o insulten, así que prosigamos.

Espero esta vez si dejen reviews porque sinceramente da ánimo saber que personas les gusta lo que escribes y opinen sobre el fic.

Para terminar SS no me pertenece, de lo contrario sería millonario XD okay no, SS es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4 NOTICIAS Y SORPRESAS.

5 de diciembre de 1994, Japón. Hora 2:38 am.

Un joven de 18 años, de cabello castaño, se asomó a la ventana de la casa de su novia, cuando de repente sintió un terrible sueño sin poder evitarlo, cayó al suelo rendido de repente dos seres extraños aparecieron.

-No es la forma en que hubiéramos querido quitar tu vida, pegaso, pero no podemos lastimarte.-Dijo Hypnos.

-Veníamos por la revancha, para demostrar que un humano no puede matar a un dios, pero sin tu cosmo eres un humano más.-Finalizó Thanatos.

Después de eso, ambas sombras desaparecieron.

En algún lugar remoto de China, el 6 de diciembre de 1995. Hora 3:15 am.

Cerca de unas cascadas, había una pequeña cabaña, la cual albergaba, a una pareja de recién casados, que dormían tranquilos, de repente una sombra apareció fuera de la cabaña, apreciando las cascadas con la bella luna de otoño, entró a la casa atravesando la puerta como si fuera un fantasma.

-Que bonita escena, lástima que cuando ella despierte,sufrirá mucho.-Dijo el dios de la muerte sin dolor, con un tono de tristeza sincera.

-Tienes razón, pero ella no durará mucho, la tristeza la terminará matando, así que mejor apresurarnos, que todavía faltan tres más.-Le dijo su hermano gemelo en forma de consolarlo.

El dios de la muerte asintió y la estrella en su frente brilló y le tocó la frente al joven de cabellos largos y negros.

Los dos dioses se fueron rumbo a las fronteras de Rusia.

-¿A qué se debe ese comportamiento thanatos ?-Preguntó Hypnos.

-No, entiendo a que te refieres.- Contestó el Dios de la muerte sin dolor

-Seguro, o más bien, no quieres decir la verdad, de que desde que llegó la señorita Macaria has actuado muy raro, como demostrando sentimientos.- dijo muy seguro Hypnos.

Thanatos se paró de golpe en la muralla China, Hypnos también se paró y sonrió triunfante, el Dios de la muerte piadosa, al ver la sonrisa de su hermano se dio cuenta del error que cometió.

-Eres un h...umano Hypnos, ¡eso fue injusto!.- Fingió enojo para evitar el interrogatorio de su hermano.

-Vamos, no le diré nada a Hades, pero el también noto tu comportamiento, así que sería mejor que me contaras sobre lo que pasa o el que te interrogará será el.- Sentenció Hypnos.

-No tengo opción.-suspiró resignado.- pues bueno sinceramente, no lo se ah cambiado mucho ya tiene dieciocho años, ya no es ña que siempre cuidábamos, y se parece a su padre tiene la misma personalidad imponente, pero su actitud es más dulce, como la diosa Perséfone y …- fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-Y tu, te estas enamorado de ella, ¿no es así?-Preguntó Hypnos.

Thanatos, puso cara de sorprendido y se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate rojo.- ¡¿ QUÉ ?! Te volviste loco Hypnos, como se te ocurre semejante barbaridad, eso es una tontería y es ...- fue interrumpido otra vez.

-Y es completamente cierto!, hermano puedes engañar a cualquiera, menos a mí.- Vio como su hermano asintió.- Pero se me hace completamente raro, pues cuando vagamos por la tierra nunca te han interesado las mortales.-Sentenció Hypnos.

-No puedo explicarlo, pero sinceramente como esperas que intenté algo, sabiendo que es muchos años menor que yo.- Dijo Thanatos sentándose lentamente en el suelo.

-Y no se te olvide que es la hija de Hades y Perséfone.- Comentó el dios rubio en tono sarcástico.

-Con esos amigos, para qué quiero enemigos.- Opinó el dios de la muerte.

-Vamos era una broma, relájate, ya encontraremos la forma de que Hades lo permita.

-¿Y ella?.- Preguntó Thanatos.

-Ese es asunto tuyo, no puedo ayudarte en todo hermanito.- Bromeó Hypnos, pero al ver la cara de su hermano, dijo.-Tranquilo te ayudaré, ahora vamonós.-

Thanatos asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Siguieron en su camino hacia Rusia, pasaron solo unas cuantas horas antes de que llegarán, buscaron por todos lados, hasta que lo encontraron en las zonas congeladas de Rusia. Un chico de cabellos rubios, llevaba flores a la tumba de su madre, una escena triste.

" _Pero como sentir pena por alguien que destruyó el alma del juez Minos"_.- Pensaba Hypnos mientras apretaba el puño de su mano izquierda.

-Tranquilízate, recuerda cuál fue la condición de que nos dejaran matarlos.- Dijo Thanatos

-Si, una muerte rápida y sin dolor.- Decía Hypnos mientras recordaba lo dicho por Hades.

Encendieron su cosmo y el joven rubio cayó al duro y frío hielo.

-Debemos apurarnos, solo faltan dos...- Comentó Thanatos.

Hypnos solo asintió y ambos encendieron su cosmo, desaparecieron en un instante.

Italia, 18 de diciembre 1995, Hora 4:25 am.

Una casa cerca del mar, alberga a un par de hermanos, ambos dormían plácidamente, sin embargo una sombra imponente aparecía detrás del caballero del Fénix.

-Fénix, tranquilo ella, te espera en los Elíseos.- Dijo Thanatos mientras tocaba la frente de Ikki.

-Solo falta su hermano.- Entró a la habitación Hypnos.

-Está bien.- Contestó el dios de la muerte.

En la habitación de seguida se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo el caballero de Andrómeda, ambos dioses se quedaron parados viendo al peliverde.

-Ya es hora de que alcances a tu hermano.- Susurró Thanatos para después tomar la vida de Shun.

Mientras tanto en los campos Elíseos, dos jóvenes una de 18 y otra de 15 años, conversaban.

-¿Entonces te gusta Thanatos o no? ya no entendí.-Preguntó confundida la menor.

-La verdad ni yo misma lo sé, porque nunca hemos conocido, que son esos sentimientos, sabes a veces me gustaría visitar la Tierra y reencarnar en una mortal para poder conocer más sobre esto que estoy sintiendo.-Conteso la mayor.

-No me digas, ¿Que de verdad lo harás?.-Preguntó de forma inquietante Melinoe.

-Tranquila hermanita, trataré de regresar lo más rápido posible. Contestó de forma relajada Macaria.

-Esta bien, pero cuando nuestros padres se enteren te castigarán y a mi también por no haberte detenido.- Dijo la ojiverde pequeña, con un tono preocupado.

-No te preocupes cuando regresé, les diré que no tuviste nada que ver, ¿esta bien? - La calmó Macaria.

Melinoe solo asintió y vio como su hermana encendió su cosmo y entraba al camino para los dioses, iba en camino hacia el hogar de los mortales.

-Lo siento hermana, también tengo curiosidad y no pienso quedarme a esperar.- Susurró la pequeña diosa, al igual que su hermana encendió su cosmo y entró al camino, pero en vez de seguir la misma trayectoria que su hermana hacia el mismo lugar, cambió de dirección solo un poco, para evitar que ella la reconociera o encontrará.

* * *

(Música drámatica) ¿A donde habrán ido las hijas de Hades? ¿Quienes serán los nuevos dorados? ¿Porqué hago tantas preguntas ? Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo que será Los nuevos dorados..

Bueno fue un capítulo corto, mil disculpas pero tengo otros proyectos que quiero realizar, así que tardaré un poco en actualizar. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno hola de nuevo, claramente dije que tardaría en actualizar aunque creo que el tiempo fue mucho.**

 **Ya saben la historia es mía, el universo o los ataques son de acuerdo a la película de la leyenda del santuario, como ya se sabe que SS pertenece a Masami Kurumada y Toei animation.**

 **Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el quinto capitulo no soy muy bueno describiendo personas pero hago lo que puedo XD.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: CONOCIENDO A LOS DORADOS.**

México, Periférico norte, 22 de enero del 2016, Hora 6:39 pm.

Un chico de piel moreno claro, de pelo negro muy oscuro y bastante corto, de una edad de 18 años, una altura de 1.72 aproximadamente, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera blanca con gorro y garabatos por toda la sudadera, iba de regreso a su casa, en el transporte veía por la ventana el paisaje que las torres de Satélite dejaban a su paso, cuando sintió un cosmo bastante violento y veía como una figura brillante dorada caía dirección hacia el pavimento.

-Ese maldito.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras que bastante molesto se paraba de su asiento. Pero la figura brillante se detuvo en un edificio y levantó su brazo izquierdo, en su mano izquierda en el dedo índice un brillo carmesí salió formando una especie de uña bastante larga de aproximadamente 5 cm.

Sin dudarlo apuntó con su uña a los edificios, encendió su cosmo y gritó.- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!- su cosmo parecía desprenderse de él y concentrarse en su aguja, esto sucedió a una velocidad tan rápida, seguido de eso la torre roja se empezaba a desplomar, cayendo en dirección hacia el parque Naucalli.

El caballero de Escorpio saltó del edificio donde estaba, con dirección a la torre blanca mientras preparaba otro ataque.

El chico de cabellos negro, se movió a la velocidad del sonido, bajando muy rápido del camión donde iba, una vez que estaba en la banqueta, caminaba con tranquilidad hacia las torres de Satélite mientras la gente corría en dirección opuesta, alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Oye estás loco o que! Tienes que huir de aquí.- le dijo un ciudadano vestido de traje, jaloneando la sudadera, del otro sujeto.

-Lárgate! Maldito novato.-Dijo mientras se quitaba el agarre de su sudadera y empujándolo al suelo.

El pobre tipo salió corriendo, más que asustado.

El caballero de Escorpio se disponía a soltar el segundo ataque, cuando sintió un cosmo acercarse.- Oh hasta que apareces Odiseo, pensé que me dejarías esperándote.- Dijo en tono sarcástico, su casco empezaba a desplegarse de tal forma que dejaba ver el rostro del caballero unos ojos verdes muy brillantes, rubio su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros, con una test muy clara, una complexión delgada pero bien formada, más alto que el otro sujeto.

-Fuiste un estúpido en venir Christian, pero dejemos de lado tus verdades, ¿Que haces aquí?- Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, con una postura bastante confiada.

-Maldito quien te crees para hablarme así, a mí el gran caballero de Escorpio que...- Fue interrumpido.

-Ya cállate maldita sea, te crees el mejor y ya se te olvido como te humillaba en los entrenamientos.- Le gritó encarando-ló.

-¡Te arrepentirás Odiseo!- Le gritó mientras concentraba un ataque en su mano derecha.

Justo cuando el caballero de Escorpio iba a lanzar su ataque, otra figura dorada apareció y gritó- ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!- Dicho eso una rafaga de hielo, golpeó de lleno al caballero de Escorpio, el ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar unos metros.

-Tardó mucho, ¿no cree señorita?- Preguntó claramente en tono de broma incluso se reía por lo bajo.

-Te acabo de salvar la vida y así me paga joven, no así no se puede.- Contestó con voz femenil y en el mismo tono de broma, el caballero de Acuario mientras se quitaba su armadura para regresar en forma de colgante en su cuello, cuando se retiró el casco se apreciaba una hermosa chica de cabellos oscuros con unos ojos rasgados solo un poco, color esmeralda, con una tez café clara, de la misma edad que Odiseo y más baja que este último.

-De hecho no, recuerda quién necesita el entrenamiento, una basura como esa no me hubiera tardado en destrozarlo.- Dijo el chico de ojos café oscuro.

-Sí, no por nada ganaste esa armadura, pero ¿para que debemos entrenar tanto?- Preguntó su compañera de una forma alegre mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

-Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, pero recuerda nunca bajes la guardia.- Dijo eso y le guiño un ojo.

Ella entendió y volteó en dirección donde había mandado a volar al caballero dorado de Escorpio, tres agujas iban en dirección hacia ellos. Todo pasó tan rápido intento cubrirse pero vió como las agujas solo chocaban con un escudo de cosmo, después de que su amigo gritará ¡KHAN!

-Tranquila, de ahora en adelante siempre te protegeré Rocío.-Dijo mientras mantenía el escudo con su mano izquierda, al ver el rubor que había causado en su amiga se especifica.- Ya sabes por lo de la otra ocasión que tu me ayudaste.- Dijo desvaneciendo el escudo y preparándose para otro posible ataque.

-¿E...es una p...promesa?- Preguntó la chica ojiverde un poco apenada e incluso tartamudeando.

-Así es, dime cuando he roto una promesa, ahora sal de aquí deja le doy una lección a este tipo.- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me alegra saber eso, puedes destrozarlo pero ya no será necesario.- Dicho eso, se paró tranquilamente y se quedó parada al lado de Odiseo, mirando hacia el horizonte con dirección a Izcalli del Valle.

-Maldito aguafiestas, bueno no creó que este sienta su cosmos así que me divertiré en lo que llega.- Esto lo dijo en un tono muy serio.

-Adelante.- Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

El caballero de Escorpio caminaba lentamente con su cosmos ardiendo y gritó.- ¡Rocío de Acuario! No pensé que te fueras a poner del lado de un muerto de hambre como el chaparro del caballero de Virgo.- Dicho eso, levantaba su dedo índice de la mano derecha para preparar un ataque.

-¿Y no te dolió pensar?- Contestó de forma violenta, la protectora de la armadura de Acuario.

-Bitch.-Apuntó su aguja a ella, empezaba a salirle el acento de su país natal.

Pero antes de que hiciera algo Odiseo, ya había concentrado su cosmos en su palma y tapando el objetivo al rubio.

-Mejor para mí, así eliminaré sus miserables vidas de un solo golpe.- Concentró más cosmo, hablaba en serio el santo de Escorpio.

-¡BASTA!- una figura alada apareció entre ambos.-Somos caballeros, servimos a la misma causa.- Mientras decía esto, se quitaba su casco, dejando ver a otro ojiverde de piel clara, de cabello oscuro con una trenza en la nuca, como cola de caballo, de la misma altura que el santo de Escorpio, Odiseo rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cosmos al igual que Christian. Y Rocío se paraba al lado de Odiseo.

-Tu lacallo Christian, llegó destruyendo la ciudad.-Dijo la guardiana de la onceava casa, señalando el desastre que hizo.

-Y tu me intentaste congelar!- Gritó tratando de evitar que lo culparan.

-Bueno ya callense ambos, ¿A qué has venido Christian?- Preguntó el caballero de Sagitario.

-Caballero de Sagitario algo pasó en el inframundo, nadie sabe que es, pero mandaron a llamar a todos los santos de Oro.-Explicó el santo de Escorpio.

-Pudiste haber dicho eso, sin necesidad de destruir parte de la ciudad.-Le reprendió el caballero de la novena casa.

-Pero David, si no llamaba la atención, ¿cómo iba a encontrar a alguno de ustedes? Por cierto, Odiseo se cree que hay espectros involucrado en esto, ya sabes para vengar la muerte de tu hermano.- Lo dijo en tono tentativo.

Odiseo solo apretó sus manos en puños, Rocío al ver lo que paso solo tocó la mano izquierda para dedicarle una mirada dulce de comprensión, él le sonrió en forma de gratitud.

-Supongo que irás a despedirte de tu familia a U.S.A o ¿ya vas camino al santuario?.-Preguntó de forma deductiva el caballero de sagitario.

-Ya voy camino al santuario, así que yo me largo, te veré allí David.- Dijo mientras concentra su cosmos, para luego dar un salto y en el aire envolverse en su cosmo y salir disparado, con dirección a Grecia.

-Maldito cobarde.-Dijo Odiseo, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharán los otros dos caballeros dorados.

-Bueno ustedes siempre tendrán que pelear o ¿qué?-Preguntó David al chico de cabellos oscuros.

-No es mi culpa que ese mocoso se quiera sentir el mejor, cuando solo es una basura más.-Contestó sin importancia.

Rocío asintió ante la respuesta dada por su amigo, poniendose de brazos cruzados y parándose a su lado.

-Como sea, ¿nos iremos juntos al santuario o cada quien se irá por su lado?-Preguntó el ojiverde.

-Pues nosotros pensábamos ir hoy, Odiseo ya había recibido un mensaje de Caroline por vía cosmo.-Contestó Rocío.

-Si quieres ir con nosotros, te esperamos a las 12:30 de la noche en la iglesia frente a nuestra vieja escuela, despídete o haz lo que tengas que hacer, nosotros tenemos que hacer algo, vamonos Rocío.-Dijo Odiseo dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección contraria, sólo para ser alcanzado por la ojiverde.

-Esta bien, ¡nos veremos después!-Gritó aunque ellos dos ya se habían alejado.

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto?-Preguntó Odiseo.

-Sí, ¿porque tú dudas?.-Contestó ella con sumo interés.

-Pues no será fácil es decir siempre estuve resguardando y ahora atacaré, me siento muy extraño.-Contestó con sinceridad.

-Me imagino, pero es por una buena causa.-Ella trató de consolarlo.

-Sí, así que no hay tiempo para arrepentirse, debemos darnos prisa.-Dijo él con seriedad.

Después de los sucesos con el caballero de Escorpio, había pasado media hora por lo tanto ya era las 7:10.

Rocío tocó su colgante y su armadura dorada la cubrió, el santo dorado de Virgo por su parte tocó un anillo que llevaba en el dedo medio y la armadura de Virgo apareció frente a él para cubrirlo y así el santo de Virgo y el santo dorado de Acuario (en este caso santa XD) se fueron caminando y perdieron en la vista de un atardecer.

Era la hora acordada y ya se encontraban puntuales los guardianes de la sexta casa y la onceava casa.

-Siempre tiene que ser tan impuntual.-Gruñó el santo de Virgo.

-A mi no me reclames, que no es amigo mío.-Contestó ella sin más que decir.

\- Sí, lo sé ¿y cómo te sientes es decir no sabemos lo que enfrentaremos y puede que ninguno vuelva?- Preguntó con un semblante serio.

-Pues no siento como si no fuera a regresar y además una vez en el santuario nos reuniremos con los demás, ya sabes Astrid, Angela, Adrían, tu novia Caroline.- Eso último lo dijo en un tono de broma.

-No es mi novia.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado, prosiguió .-Además también estarán el caballero de Tauro y la guardiana de Leo.- Finalizó el santo de Virgo.

-No se, pero son raros… ¿Oye no te parece raro que a las mujeres nos llamen guardianas y ustedes sean Santos de oro digo también podríamos ser considerados Santas? hay no olvidalo se escucha feo jeje.- Dijo riendo la ojiverde.

-Tu siempre me haces reír.- Contestó entre risas.

Pasaron más de media hora cuando al fin apareció el caballero de Sagitario.

-Hasta que apareces, ya pensábamos irnos sin ti.-Dijo indiferente la ojiverde.

-Claro como a ustedes no les cuesta despedirse de sus familias porque no las quieren…-

-Mejor cállate no sabes lo que dices.- Le interrumpió Rocío.

-David no quiero tener que enfrentarme contra ti, que el resultado sería obvio y yo te ganaría, así que contrólate.- Dijo en tono amenazante el caballero de Virgo.

Asintió de mala gana David, después de eso Odiseo ordenó que se acercaran a él Rocío estaba a la derecha y David a la izquierda, Odiseo genera una especie de burbuja que los cubre a los tres, los empieza a elevar y de repente ocurre un flash y la burbuja desaparece cuando el exceso de luz desaparece.

* * *

Se que fue corto pero actualizaré pronto o eso creo XD  
Bueno ya saben que mis capítulos son cortos pero bueno, ya saben dejen reviews y esperó puedan imaginar a los personajes como yo XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hey que onda un capítulo más XD

Bueno por lo mismo de un review anonimo de Trisha deje algo al final del capi.

Los dejo leer y esperó les guste, ya saben SS no me pertenece, solo la historia, SS es propiedad de Toei Animation y Masami Kurumada.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6 REVELACIONES

Santuario, Casa de Virgo, 23 de enero de 2016, 1 de la mañana.

Un flash momentáneo apareció en la casa de Virgo, cuando desapareció la luz, tres caballeros aparecieron, después de esto cada uno se quitó su casco.

-Estos viajes son más cómodos que venir corriendo desde México.- Dijo Rocío estirando los brazos.

-Eso no lo puedo negar bueno yo me voy a mi casa porque mañana nos espera una larga jornada, descansen y duerman bien pero cada uno separado.-Dijo el guardián de la novena casa entre risas al ver la cara de sonrojo que ambos caballeros pusieron.

-David… esta me las pagarás.-Dijo Odiseo con el ceño fruncido y después solo dijo en un suspiro.-Pero tiene razón hay que descansar además que no creo que alguien esté despierto.

Cuando iba diciendo eso una chica entró corriendo, por donde iba saliendo el santo de Sagitario, este último posó su vista en ella como si quisiera decirle algo pero continuó su camino, la chica que había entrado corriendo era de cabellos negros de ojos azules, hermosa sus facciones del rostro eran finas, sus labios de un color rojo claro, de piel blanca con pecas en el rostro, una altura de 1.65m. los caracteres de esa chica se veían maduros tenía una edad de 20 de procedencia francesa. Seguido de ella llegó una chica rubia con el pelo amarrado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un fleco que le llegaba a la mitad de la nariz, de piel clara, su color de ojos azul grisáceo, de la misma estatura que la primera chica complexión, delgada pero más atlética que la primera. unos labios rosas, procedencia Rusa.

La primer chica se abalanzó sobre Odiseo abrazándolo con fuerza y colgándose de él, mientras Rocío se hacía a un lado hasta que vio entrar a Astrid la guardiana de la última casa, esperó a que llegara.

-Ouh Odiseo te extrañe mucho.- Decía la guardiana de la séptima casa con una especie de acento francés, quien lo abrazaba al punto de asfixiarlo.

-Caroline ya suéltalo, lo vas a matar y eso que apenas acaba de llegar.- Dijo la rubia, mientras se dirigía con Rocío.- Hola Rocío has cambiado mucho.

-Si el entrenamiento de odiseo ha funcionado bastante bien, aunque no me guste decirlo, pensé que ya estarían durmiendo.-Dijo Rocío mientras saludaba a Astrid.

-Hay Astrid tiene mucho que no lo veo, pero tienes razón el es moreno no morado.- Dijo soltando pero sin dejar de verlo.

-Gracias Astrid veo que has mejorado tu español, tu tambien Caroline y también te has vuelto muy fuerte.- Dijo sobándose el cuello.

-Gracias Odiseo y si Rocío ya alguien se iba a dormir.- Dijo mirando a Caroline que no le quitaba la vista a Odiseo.- Pero sintió el cosmo de ustedes y salió corriendo desde la casa de Piscis.-

-Bueno chicas, me encantaría seguir platicando pero ya es tarde y mañana supongo que es la reunión que me habías dicho tú Caroline…-

Pero fue interrumpido Odiseo por Caroline.

-¿Que no te enteraste de lo que paso en tu país?- Preguntó la ojiazul de pelo negro

-Caroline enserio no pudiste esperar hasta mañana para preguntarle.- Le reprendió la rubia.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Rocío intrigada.

-El robo millonario así pusieron la noticia, robaron más de 50 millones de dólares a casas de políticos, no saben quien fue, el gobierno le echa la culpa a los militares que pudieron haber alterado todo, la SEDENA dice que los militares que resguardaban las casa no vieron nada las cámaras no fueron alteradas, en teoría puede haber una guerra entre el gobierno y el ejército.- Relataba Caroline.

-Pues es algo difícil de digerir.- Dijo Odiseo, mientras se sentaba en unos escalones cerca de la entrada.

-¿Tú crees que el ejército haya hecho algo como eso?.- Preguntó Astrid

-No lo creó es decir los que resguardan esas casas son de los mejores en las escuelas, y sus equipos de vigilancia y contraseñas de cajas fuertes son difíciles de hackear, por lo visto fue muy bien coordinado, dudo que haya sido el ejército.- Contestó Odiseo mientras Rocío parecía estar confundida

-Bueno no importa ya mañana podremos hablar con los demás Adrián está dormido en su templo y Angela en el suyo, o eso espero.- Dijo la rubia.

-No seas tan estricta Astrid, además ser un caballero es saber que a lo mejor nunca verás esa persona especial.- Contradijo Odiseo.

-Como un soldado.- Susurró Rocío a lo lejos.

Después de eso todos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, mientras Odiseo se había dormido tres sombras entraron al templo de Virgo, encapuchadas entraron hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el caballero dormido.

-Caballero espero no me falles, porque no es posible que ningún espectro haya podido encontrar a mis hijas y tu si, ni siquiera los dioses gemelos tienen una pista.- Dijo la sombra más pequeña, era una voz de mujer.

-Pero señora, en serio cree que las haya podido encontrar es decir como lo dijo, nadie tiene ni idea de donde están las señoritas Macaria y Melinoe.- Dijo la otra capucha, quien en realidad era Hypnos.

-Algo me hace confiar en él, pero bueno, además el no piensa igual de Athena que los demás caballeros, creo que él será la clave de todo lo que pasará.- Hizo una pausa Perséfone.- y le preguntó al dios del sueño.- ¿Con qué sueña Hypnos?.- Preguntó al ver el ceño fruncido que había en su frente del caballero.

Hypnos se movió hasta la cama del caballero y posó su mano en la frente de él, después de eso puso una mirada seria.

-Ya veo… está soñando con la muerte de su hermano, es algo muy extraño, pues como es posible que cuatro caballeros se dejarán asesinar por simples humanos con armas.- Dijo Hypnos.

-¿Thanatos sabes algo de esas muertes?-Preguntó Perséfone.

-Lo siento mi señora pero esas muertes fueron violentas, esas les corresponden a las Keres.- Contestó Thanatos.

-Bueno debemos irnos, pero a partir de ahora deberán de vigilarlo.- Ordenó la joven diosa.

Las dos sombras asintieron y después desaparecieron.

Mientras Odiseo forcejeo un poco con las cobijas antes de despertar sobresaltado, sudando y con la respiración agitada, retiro las sabanas se paró de su cama y busco su ropa para vestirse, buscó su reloj y vio la hora, eran las 2:47 am.

-Maldición, otra vez esa pesadilla.-Susurró mientras se limpiaba el sudor Odiseo.

De ahí se dirigió a la salida de su templo, se sentó en las escaleras principales del templo de Virgo, miraba hacia el cielo y observaba la luna, cuando de repente observó a lo lejos que en la casa de Cáncer había mucho movimiento se veían las luces encendidas, decidió regresar al centro de su templo, tocó su anillo y se colocó su armadura.

Se sentó en el suelo y con su cosmo intento ver el interior de la casa, pudo observar al caballero de Cáncer un tipo alto de una estatura de 1.76 con un cabello gris y lacio hasta la mitad del cuello, las facciones del rostro parecían de un triángulo invertido, con los ojos amarillos muy brillantes un torso no muy impresionante, de una edad de 18 años.

También vio a Christian de Escorpio y el patriarca estaban reunidos (imaginen al patriarca que aparece en la película de la leyenda del Santuario).

Intentó concentrarse para escuchar algo, pero lo único que escuchó fue:

 _Mañana pondré a los demás caballeros a buscar lo que necesita Athena para por fin destruir a Hades para siempre y después los mataremos ya que bastante tenemos con compartir el mundo entre tres._

Odiseo salió de su pose de meditación y se paró de golpe.

"Esos malditos solo quieren usarnos, pero que les interesará más porque aunque consigan a sus hijas de Hades si las asesinan irán al inframundo, aunque en todo caso son tan estúpidos para darse cuenta quienes son, sin embargo el patriarca fue de la generación de mi hermano parece ser el más hábil, no tengo que bajar la guardia de ninguno, pero también espero me apoyen los caballeros y lo que pasó en México sea la chispa para por fin hacer despertar al ejercitó, cuantos amigos no deje allí pero no era justo ya nosotros no controlamos nada, siempre seguimos las órdenes del gobierno sin darnos cuenta que solo causamos daño, somos del pueblo para el pueblo, no para esos miserables." Pensaba mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza y en su cara se ponía una expresión de furia.

"Pero será mejor intentar dormir otra vez" Pensó mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio y se quitaba su armadura.

Al día siguiente todos los santos de oro estaban reunidos en el coliseo (donde aparecen los santos cuando el patriarca da su discurso y también Athena :v no se si era ese ) Todo miembro del ejercitó de Athena estaba reunido allí, fuera caballero de oro, plata, bronce y aspirantes a caballeros.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, los doce caballeros estaban resguardando al patriarca en orden de los signos desde Aries hasta piscis cada uno con estaturas muy diferentes, todos con sus cascos, el silencio se rompió cuando el patriarca comenzó a hablar. (lo escribiré en párrafos)

-¡Compañeros al servicio de Athena!

Siempre Hades es el que declara la guerra contra Athena pero eso se acabó, Athena me dijo que las hijas del rey del inframundo vinieron a la Tierra hace 18 años, pero la menor llegó dos años después por lo tanto tiene edades entre 19 y 16 años.

Aunque también durante la última guerra, Athena llevaba consigo el casco de invisibilidad de Hades, pero durante la destrucción del inframundo lo perdió y cayó en alguna parte de la Tierra, nuestra misión es encontrarlo y entregárselo, además de encontrar a sus hijas y traerlas aquí.

Pronto recibirán órdenes de cuantos caballeros irán y a donde irán, por el momento deberán de retirarse a entrenar excepto ustedes caballeros dorados siganme a mi templo.- Finalizó el patriarca.

Todos los caballeros los siguieron, en el camino una pareja de caballeros se le acercaron a Odiseo, eran el caballero de Aries una chica de pelo castaño y quebradizo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda de una altura de 1.65 m de procedencia italiana, delgada con una complexión bien definida con unos ojos grisáceos, con una edad de 19 años aproximadamente, a su lado izquierdo de ella se aproximaba el caballero de Capricornio un chico de cabello café oscuro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, su color de ojos marrón, alto aproximadamente de 1.74, de la misma edad que Odiseo, alcanzaron a Odiseo.

Y comenzaron a hablar por vía cosmo. (cuando hablen por vía cosmo las letras será en negritas)

 **-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás por hacer?- Preguntó el caballero de Capricornio.**

 **-Ya se los dije, la controlaron a ella, presenta todos los signos, y lo que escuché ayer lo confirma, pero esperen lo que pase ahora, definirá todo.- Dijo Odiseo.**

 **-¿Creés que podamos ayudarla?, siempre ha sido muy buena y no me gustaría que algo malo le pasará. Dijo Ángela (leanlo como Anyela porque es de origen italiano, no la verdad así quiso el autor que se lea su nombre XD), la guardiana de la primera casa.**

 **-Según lo que yo se, esa técnica es más poderosa que el Satan Imperial, pero tiene más formas de ser retirada, una es la misma que el Satan Imperial ver morir a una persona, la otra matando al que controla la víctima o que alguien pueda sacar el veneno pero alguien que conozca la técnica.**

 **-Bueno ¿Astrid y Rocío ya están al tanto de esto?- Preguntó Ángela.**

 **-Si, entonces atentos cualquier cosa rara escojan a un blanco y tengan cuidado con ella, no queremos matarla.- Sentenció Odiseo y los dos caballeros asintieron.**

Hasta que llegaron al templo del patriarca, se pusieron seis a la derecha y otros seis a la izquierda frente a frente, del lado derecho estaban desde Aries hasta Virgo y del lado izquierdo comenzaba con Libra estando frente a Virgo y terminaba con Piscis.

-Bien caballeros ustedes serán los que dirigirán a los caballeros de plata y bronce, por lo tanto deben de saber que si encuentran a las hijas de Hades y Perséfone deben debilitarlas tanto como puedan pero sin matarlas Athena tiene planes muy especiales para ellas y …-Fue interrumpido por un caballero.

-Pero señor eso es crueldad, ¿de verdad Athena ordenó algo así?- Preguntó Odiseo, mientras todos lo voltean a ver.

-Cuida tus palabras Odiseo que eso puede ser considerado traición.-Decía el patriarca en un tono bastante serio.

-Lo lamento señor pero es la verdad, esas órdenes suenan crueles y sinceramente que le harán después a ellas, las querrán asesinar como a nosotros cuando ya no seamos de utilidad he! los escuché claramente cuando usted hablaba con Elian y con Christian, ¡Ahora!.- Gritó con furia y de repente todo se volvió un caos en el templo del patriarca.

El santo de Virgo había golpeado de lleno en la cara del Caballero de Escorpio, mientras al de Cáncer lo mandó a volar contra la pared el caballero de Capricornio con una patada al estómago, Odiseo estaba detrás del patriarca.

-Si te mueves, será lo último que hagas.-Dijo Odiseo y con su palma estaba al nivel de la nuca del patriarca, se veía como el cosmo de Odiseo se concentraba para lanzar un ataque lo suficientemente potente para volarle la cabeza a cualquiera.

Mientras Ángela de Piscis, Adrían de Capricornio, Rocío de Acuario y Astrid de Piscis, corrieron en dirección al patriarca pero cuando estuvieron a unos 3 pasos, le dieron la espalda al patriarca y se pusieron en poses defensivas.

-Quien se acerque morirá sin importar quien sea.- Gritó la rubia.

-Chicos calmense, esto no tiene que llegar a cosas extremas que nadie quiera.- Intentó calmar la guardiana de la casa de Leo, una chica pelirroja de ojos plateados, y una altura de 1.68 se veían sus facciones más grandes y maduros de unos 20 años, delgada pero su cuerpo estaba más moldeado atleticamente que cualquier otra guardiana que estaba en la habitación.

-Si tiene razón Phoebe, debemos de tranquilizarnos.-Decía el caballero de Tauro con una imponente voz, un tipo demasiado alto y musculoso medía como 1.92, de 19 años, moreno pelo negro y ojos verdes.

-No Odiseo, esto está yendo demasiado lejos, para esto de inmediato, esto no es el ejército.- Gritó David quien se preparaba para atacar mientras se ganaba la mirada de Ángela, que ya se preparaba para atacar.

-Tienes razón Astrid, quieres matar a alguien intenta con ella.- Decía Christian mientras caminaba de regreso de la pared a la que lo habían estrellado, y empezó a mover a Caroline con su aguja.

-Maldito pagaras por eso, prueba esto Rosas Demoníacas Reales.-Dijo eso y lanzó 10 rosas en rafagá.

-Eso no servirá, Agujas Escarlata.- Dijo eso y disparó 10 agujas que chocaron con las rosas pero algo salió mal, Christian soltó un gritó de dolor, una rosa demoníaca había cortado su pierna que logró atravesar su armadura un rasguño leve pero poderoso.

-Ya es suficiente vamonós.-Gritó Odiseo y creó una luz que después de eso habían desaparecido.

Aparecieron de nuevo en la casa de Virgo.

-Revisen los alrededores yo me encargo de él.- Angela, Astrid, Adrían y Rocío asintieron.

-Creés que podrás conmigo, si ni tu hermano pudo conmigo.- Dijo el patriarca antes de que un golpe lo termina mandando al suelo.

-Pero yo no soy mi hermano, toma esto El Tesoro del Cielo.- Dijo levantando su mano derecha al aire y creando la técnica.

-Yo me encargaré de él tu muevete y lárgate de aquí.-Dijo una voz extraña y un oscuro vórtice desapareció al patriarca.

Y entraron sus compañeros los vio y adivino lo que le iban a decir, así que salieron del templo, una vez hay todos saltaron al cielo, cuando David los interceptó y lanzaba cuanto ataque podía sin embargo todos fueron repelidos, Odiseo acercó a todos sus ahora aliados a él y David supo la técnica la misma que usaron para llegar al santuario, dio un golpe de ala y salió volando tan rápido como pudo pero no los interceptó lo último que vio fue una luz y ellos ya no estaban.

Odiseo y los demás aparecieron en un callejón oscuro, Astrid fue la primera en quitarse la armadura, desde el callejón, Rocío le preguntó.- ¿en donde estamos?-

Astrid con una gran alegría y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo.- En Rusia.-

* * *

(música dramática de final de capítulo de la saga de Hades)  
¿porque falta un caballero en aparecer? ¿quien secuestro al patriarca? ¿cual es la técnica de Escorpio?

Bueno todo será revelado a su debido tiempo.

Si hay alguien de Rusia se los pido por favor, póngase en contacto conmigo, se los agradecere mucho, si quieren una ficha técnica de cada personaje para que no se les olvide las característica diganlo y subiré un capitulo especial, si hay alguien del país de cada caballero y quieren ayudar con los acentos se los agradezco, ya saben DEJEN REVIEWS O PM.

Ahora las malas noticias no podre actualizar tan seguido porque la escuela se esta poniendo pesada pero haré lo que pueda.

Y un aplauso al autor por el capítulo más largo que ha hecho.( todos comentan y lo felicitan XD ok no).


	7. Características de personajes

Este serán las fichas técnicas de los personajes solo quiero decir que de favor contesten las preguntas.

EL patriarca y su secuestrador aparecen en el mismo capítulo.

Les estoy dejando pistas y si recuerdan el capítulo 3 ya sabran quien escogió Hades y Perséfone.

Las hijas de Hades un misterio que solo Odiseo conoce.

Si Odiseo fue un militar. La muerte de su hermano sucedió con la de otros 3 caballeros dorados que después se revelará.

Lo sucedido en México se revelará el porque en el siguiente capítulo. y a los muchos mexicanos ustedes que creen ¿que pasaría si el ejército no fuera manipulado por el gobierno?

No fue un capítulo solo fueron como que como es cada personaje

Ya saben el universo es de Toei Animation y Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Fichas Técnicas

Angela de Aries

Nacionalidad: Italiana  
Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de abril de 1996  
Color de pelo: Castaño Quebrado hasta la mitad de la espalda  
Color de ojos: Grises  
Altura:1.65  
Edad:19

Lealtad: Odiseo.

Fernando de Tauro  
Nacionalidad: Argentina  
Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de abril de 1996  
Color de pelo: Negro estilo Shura del clásico  
Color de ojos: Verde  
Altura:1.92

Edad:19

Lealtad: Athena

(este caballero no ha aparecido pero el siguiente cap aparecerá)  
Ernst de Géminis  
Nacionalidad:Alemán  
Dia de cumpleaños:9 de junio 1998  
Color de pelo: rubio Quebradizo estilo estilo Aioros  
Color de ojos: azul  
Altura:1.74  
Edad:17

Lealtad: Athena

Elian de Cáncer  
Nacionalidad:Griego  
Dia de cumpleaños:30 de Junio de 1997  
Color de pelo: Gris-lacio estilo Ikki en la película de legend of sanctuary  
Color de ojos: Cafe claro casi amarillo  
Altura:1.76  
Edad: 18

Lealtad: Athena

Phoebe de Leo  
Nacionalidad:Griega  
Fecha de nacimiento: 9 de agosto de 1995  
Color de pelo:Pelirroja como el de Albafica  
Color de ojos:Plata  
Altura:1. 68  
Edad: 20

Lealtad: Athena

Odiseo de Virgo  
Nacionalidad:Mexicano  
Fecha de nacimiento:7 septiembre de 1998  
Color de pelo:Negro corto, pues fue militar.  
Color de ojos: Cafes  
Altura: 1.72  
Edad: 17

Lealtad: Ejército mexicano, Diosa Perséfone.

Caroline de Libra  
Nacionalidad:Francesa

Fecha de nacimiento:26 de septiembre de 1996  
Color de pelo:Negro como June  
Color de ojos: Azul  
Altura: 1.65  
Edad: 19  
Lealtad: Odiseo, pero por la técnica de Escorpio es a Athena.

Christian de Escorpio  
Nacionalidad:Estado Unidense  
Fecha de nacimiento:25 de noviembre de 1999  
Color de pelo:Rubio-estilo radhamantis  
Color de ojos: Verdes  
Altura: 1.75  
Edad: 16

Lealtad: Athena

David de Sagitario  
Nacionalidad:Mexicano  
Fecha de nacimiento :14 de diciembre de 1998  
Color de pelo:Negro-largo con una trenza.  
Color de ojos: Verdes  
Altura:1.75  
Edad:18

Lealtad: Athena

Adrian de Capricornio  
Nacionalidad:Español  
Fecha de nacimiento:29 de diciembre de 1998  
Color de pelo: Café oscura-hasta el cuello lacio parecido a Shyriu pero más corto  
Color de ojos: marrón  
Altura: 1.74  
Edad: 17

Lealtad: Odiseo

Rocio de Acuario  
Nacionalidad:Mexicana  
Fecha de nacimiento:2 de febrero de 1998  
Color de pelo: negro-hasta los hombros, como shaina.  
Color de ojos: Verde  
Altura:1.66  
Edad:17

Lealtad: Odiseo

Astrid de Piscis  
Nacionalidad:Rusa  
Fecha de nacimiento:28 de febrero de 1996  
Color de pelo: rubia-pelo hasta la cintura amarrado en una coleta tan largo como Afrodita y esponjado  
Color de ojos: azul grisáceos.  
Altura: 1.69

Edad:19

Lealtad: Odiseo

* * *

Seguirán una ruta los de Odiseo ustedes elijan derecha o izquierda.

¿Quieren que revele más secretos ? comenten o PM o en mi perfil esta mi Facebook.

Intentaré dibujar a los doce pero no aseguró nada, posiblemente ya no pueda seguir actualizando por cuestiones de escuela, pero haré lo que pueda.

Bueno adiós.


End file.
